Due to the advantages of simple structure, high-quality dynamic images of organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, the OLED displays have gradually stridden forward towards mass production, are favored by more and more flat-panel display manufacturers in the display field, and have become the focus of attention in the display industry.
Currently, the OLED display achieves color pattern display by the structural means of depositing organic color filters (CFs) on an array substrate. However, the method for manufacturing the display by adoption of the organic CFs has the defects of high material cost, multiple manufacturing processes, expensive equipment, difficult fineness, numerous particles, etc.